


Paraíso

by moonsight97



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsight97/pseuds/moonsight97
Summary: Cuando en el paraíso interno de Hansol llueve, él siempre ve la corriente del río haciendo estragos a su paso y el gris deprimente en el cielo. Pero ByungJoo le recuerda que sin lluvia la vida no podría crecer.





	

Diez de la noche, con sólo una pequeña lámpara alumbrando la habitación que compartían, el sonido de los grillos en la distancia y el calor del verano poco a poco haciéndose notar. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Hansol, éste descansando sobre el pecho de Byungjoo, dibujando círculos con la yema de sus dedos en el brazo libre de su novio. Las caricias eran suaves, las puntas de los dedos recorriendo el hombro, algunas veces casi rozando, otras más intensas... Un gesto que Byungjoo amaba y que lo relajaba hasta el punto de quedarse dormido a mitad de la oración, algo que a Hansol le causaba mucha ternura y plasmaba una sonrisa eterna en su rostro. Esta vez no era excepción, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, escuchó a su compañero de cuarto decir con voz suave y casi inaudible:

\- ¿No sentís que esto a veces te destruye?

Byungjoo pensó por un segundo que había escuchado mal, que el sueño estaba jugando con él y lo hacía escuchar incoherencias.

\- ¿Qué? - murmuró, obligando a sus párpados pesados a mantenerse abiertos.

Hansol, que hasta ese momento estaba con su vista fijada en algún punto aleatorio, mirando más hacia adentro suyo que hacia el exterior, levantó su vista y encontró la mirada confundida de su novio.

\- Que si no sentís que esto a veces te destruye. - Repitió.

Viendo que Byungjoo no entendía a qué se refería, prosiguió:  
\- Ya sabés, esto que estamos haciendo. Que hacemos todos los días. Amo estar con vos y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, pero a veces duele saber que nuestro amor tiene que ser escondido. - Había tristeza en su voz, pero su media sonrisa ablandaba la dura realidad de sus pensamientos.  
\- ... Sí, a veces duele. - Reconoció - Pero honestamente, todo el dolor se va cuando logro encontrar al menos cinco minutos para abrazarte y decirte cuánto te amo. A pesar de tener que esconder mi amor por vos como si fuese un crimen, me siento libre cada vez que puedo mirarte por más de dos segundos y admirar lo lindo que sos.

Hansol se quedó mudo. En el año y medio de relación que llevaba con Byungjoo, nunca lo había oído ser tan franco con sus palabras. Sí, le había dicho en muchas ocasiones que lo amaba, pero siempre venía acompañado de un "yo también" porque Hansol era el que lo decía primero. Byungjoo era más del tipo que demostraba con actos y gestos lo que él sentía: cuando tenía que hacerlo con palabras solía ser bastante tímido y reservado, con sus característicos "te amo" susurrados y los "te extrañé" que soltaba sin levantar la vista y con el rosado de sus mejillas intensificándose.

Observándolo, sintió que el mundo se paraba. Otra vez, era uno de esos momentos en el que el tiempo parecía compadecerse y cesaba de existir durante unos instantes para que ellos dos pudieran contemplarse el uno al otro sin temor a que los descubran. Byungjoo vio como la vida en los ojos de Hansol poco a poco volvía a brillar, en esos ojos con los que se encontraba cada día al despertar, en los que encontraba su mundo y sus fuerzas para seguir. En esos ojos, que reflejaban el paraíso interno de Hansol, pero también su infierno. Que reflejaban sus tormentos pero también su alegría de niño, su curiosidad y su compasión. En esos ojos también se reflejaba su pasión: ya sea al bailar, al sentir el cuerpo de Byungjoo, al discutir sobre algo que le importaba, o al cantar. En estos momentos, sus ojos reflejaban eternidad. Así decidió nombrar aquello que aparecía en la mirada de Hansol muy de vez en cuando, por un instante, pero que dejaba la más grande impresión en Byungjoo. 

Sin decir nada y dejando escapar una lágrima solitaria, Hansol se incorporó para besar a su novio, con una mano acariciando su mejilla mientras la otra descansaba en su pecho y un recuerdo más para atesorar en su Paraíso: un lugar en el que Byungjoo y él eran libres.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada también en asianfanfics. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)


End file.
